1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dialog method in a dialog system for responding to user's speech, a non-transitory computer-readable medium having thereon a dialog program for responding to user's speech, and a dialog system for responding to user's speech.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques to enable a system to make efficient interactions with a user by creating a model that represents preference of the user have been proposed.
For example, a spoken dialog system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-39928 makes records for recognition target keywords, each record including replacement phrases with one of which the keyword is to be replaced in a response sentence, response types indicating types of responding sentences, and conditions for selecting a replacement phrase and a response type. This spoken dialog system determines a replacement phrase and a response sentence template for the recognized keyword based on the conditions for selecting the replacement phrase and the response type, and generates a response sentence by inserting the replacement phrase into the determined response sentence template.
In addition, a conventional speech understanding system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-250575 includes: a knowledge extractor that receives information of an electronic program guide (EPG), processes the EPG information, and forms a program database; a speech recognizer that receives a spoken request, translates the spoken request into a text stream including multiple words; a natural language processor that receives the text stream, processes the words to resolve a semantic content of the spoken request; and a dialog manager that analyzes a task frame to determine if a sufficient number of keyword slots have been filled and prompting the user for additional information for filing empty slots.